All I Want For Christmas
by Omakase Shimasu
Summary: [Pairing: Kratos x Zelos] Zelos hosts a Christmas party at his estate, his intentions to make it the perfect Christmas ever, spent with his 'family'. However, the next morning the Chosen wakes to a horrifying discovery... [WIP]
1. The Morning After

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Symphonia_ and all things related are © NAMCO and Tri-Ace, etc. etc...

**Author's Notes:** I've been a bad author... Yes, I'm still working on my first **ToS** fic (_Damsel in Distress_, if anyone's curious) and that's why I've decided to only post this "teaser". Uh... I'm anticipating nasty reviews, if I even get them at all. I have to confess this was done mostly for my own enjoyment, because this couple has become my absolute favorite pairing out of all **ToS** pairings, so I decided to try my hand at it. and contribute to the fanon which is unfortunately only really active in Japan at the moment...  
About that... Ironically enough it was my sister who got me actually thinking about (and eventually adoring) this couple, even though she can't stand Zelos, much less the game itself. So even though she probably won't like it, a big thank you goes to my loving sister who can be a true source of enlightenment sometimes. Love ya!  
So... enjoy and a Merry Christmas to you all!

**Special Thanks:** To the people who've read, reviewed and/or put this story on their alert list. Thank you so much!

* * *

**. : ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS : .**  
by _Omakase Shimasu_

**Prologue/Teaser**

_The bedroom is big. The curtains are closed against the late morning sun. The little light able to penetrate the beige drapes make pieces of furniture recognizable._

A dresser complete with a golden-framed mirror stands off to the left. Long, wavy hair the color of ruby stones, wide blue eyes, a soft blush on child-like chubby cheeks... Turn. Bed, closets, couch, door... A window which almost reaches the ceiling of the room on the other side, curtain aside... Snow flakes dance, following intricate patterns but beautiful nonetheless, on a gentle breeze right outside...

CRASH!

"...!" Startled jump and turn. "Mama!"

Angry voices and loud noises drift up from downstairs, penetrating the grand oak doors. A hesitant step forward... "Papa?" Another loud crash. More volume to the fight, until...

Silence...

"Mama...? Papa...?" 

A small hand reaches for the door, but when porcelain skin makes contact with wood, the hand grows bigger and slender. Digits, slim and nimble take hold of the doorknob without a seconds pause and turns.

Twinkling lights and laughs, a peaceful air all around. No Mama and Papa however.. Instead, ten distinct figures share their happiness with each other and anyone willing to take part.

Lloyd and Colette...

Sebastian, Genis... 

Regal, Presea...

Raine, Sheena and Kratos...

Even Yuan..

They beckon, gesturing...

I only smile, feeling a single tear rolling gently down my cheek...

* * *

Zelos opened his eyes ever so slightly (while a small part of his brain bemoaned the loss of his time cut short in La La Land), a tiny crack of befuddled sapphire visible. Only to screw his eyes shut, whimper and bury himself underneath the soft fluffy blankets not even three seconds after having noticed 'the abominable light' of noon.

For a long moment, the small lump-- in comparison to the grand size of the king-sized, four-poster bed -- didn't stir. Until realization that something big was missing dawned on the pretty boy: The pillow, which of course matched the sheets' color tone while complimenting the Chosen's looks, disappeared with a light 'whoosh' under the covers afterwards.

Snuggling his burning head into the fluffy and cool fabric of his newly acquired prize, Zelos moaned loudly at his pains and aches. "_How can such a... dream of a dream be followed up with such a bad... lousy... stinking morning?_" he whined in a hoarse whisper into his heavenly pillow. Unfortunately, there was no such thing as a hangover polite and nice enough not to cause you any discomfort at all. "_It's **Christmas** morning, for the Pope's sake -- bless his eternally narrow-minded soul. Aren't there rules for this kind of t--_" 

A low moan that hadn't originated from the Chosen's own pale throat interrupted the little speech, followed by the theft of Zelos' king-sized blanket.

"...thing...?" The redhead lifted wavy bangs out of his face and gazed over at the other side of the bed with wide eyes, hangover all but forgotten in the face of a new predicament. His heart even skipped a beat, the most unpleasant feeling he had felt since waking up.

A bigger lump (mainly caused by the blanket-snatching earlier) lay at the far side, a pair of toes the only part of the being beneath the heap visible. 

_Toes... A human..._ Zelos' sight swam, the question why he would be relieved if the being hadn't been human the farthest from his mind at the moment. The redhead only kept from toppling by acting before thinking, holding one of the support-beams of the bed like a lifeline, his one anchor in a raging squall...

_OK, OK... get a grip, stud. Take a breather before jumping to conclusions that'll screw up my beauty. I swear if I find just one grey hair.._ Zelos nodded to himself and let his head rest against the woodwork, settling on the spot not occupied by his shaking limbs. That, however, proved to be a lethal mistake.

Another skip of the heartbeat, whole body spasming in shock, Zelos almost lost it then and there. _Naked skin..._ The Chosen knew he was blessed with a glorious body, nobody had ever denied the fact, jealousy often times a direct result from him only being part of society. And that was only talking about him properly clothed. _Naked. Skin._ But looking down in his lap, noticing the state of undress he now found himself in, how could he possibly try to fool himself? That nothing had happened the night before? Sylvarant's Chosen, known world-wide for her naivete if not for her title... and Lloyd combined wouldn't have been naive enough if they had been in Zelos' shoes right then... 

Realizing depressing thoughts didn't get him anywhere, Zelos took reassurance in the fact that the one sharing his bed wasn't Presea. Unless the tiny girl had grown an additional two feet and several inches (or had taken her trusty axe with her -- Zelos blanched at the mere thought) since they'd last met she couldn't have possibly filled up all that space beneath the covers.

Zelos shook his head mentally, too woozy to move at that moment. _No, it has to be either Raine or Sheena..._ "Not exactly prospects to look forward to either... Maybe Lady Luck will be smiling upon me later today and they'll be slowed down by this God-awful hangover as well..." He turned his head, eager to observe anything else besides the contents of the bed. "Although... that lump sure doesn't seem a-- ...aaaaaAAAAAAH!"

The last piece of the puzzle: clothes of a royal purple and lilac color. Having scooted to the headboard, as far away from the evidence as possible, Zelos looked paler than his half-elven friends, only able to stutter incomprehensible words, while muffling those same words with a shaking hand. They were definitely not Sheena's despite the matching colors, he'd recognize them anywhere. No, these clothes belonged to none other than..

The redhead's attention was drawn to the side, as a mop of disheveled maroon surfaced from the hill of blankets and pillows, a cross expression screwed on his face. "Please refrain from making too much noise. I'm suffering from a terrible headache at the moment and wish to sleep it..." Blinking, the old man did his utmost best to focus his narrow eyes and recognize the person he was talking to.

Knowing who it was and being faced with that same person under these circumstances were two different things entirely. Simultaneously, the two pointed at each other and screamed:

"ZELOS!"

"KRATOS!" 

"Dear Goddess, have you no decency, boy!" 

"You're one to talk, Pops!"

That had them both shut up, both blushing furiously as both got embarrassed, all too self-conscious now that the adrenaline had worn off. While Kratos re-covered himself with the blankets, Zelos made do with his pillow, making sure it covered his lower-region assets as best he could. 

The silence that followed was beyond uncomfortable and tense. Neither knew what to say or do in the situation they found themselves in, only troubled by the fact they still suffered from hangovers. 

The time ticked by slowly...

"So uh... you remember what happened last night?" Zelos inquired timidly, keeping his gaze fixed on his pillow, wishing he could just plunk down, sleep off the headache and pains and not care about the who, why and what.

Kratos seemed to agree, judging by his voice. "No, I don't. And I gather you don't either," he added dryly. The seraphim didn't wait for a reply, just sighed and rubbed his eye. "The intoxication must have something to do with that..."

Zelos found it within himself to admire the way the older man kept his cool after the initial shock, when a double knock on the bedroom door sounded.

"Zelos, you awake? I'm looking for Dad." Lloyd's own mop of disheveled chestnut hair appeared around the door. "I haven't seen him... since..." The ever-expressive face became totally emotionless.

The naked men blanched, both preferring the hangover over the prospect of explaining the situation -- or make an effort of it -- to Lloyd, of all people...

_Positively splendid start of the Worst Christmas ever._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Kase:** Um... don't think I only think of Zelos as an extremely vain and shallow person. It's just that I think he'd wind up back in his role of 'pretty boy extraordinaire' whenever he feels a great discomfort, to... I dunno, cover up his feelings or something. Blah, it sounded better in my own head...  
Well, if you decide to leave a review (be they positive or negative), it would be wonderful if you could find it within yourself to add a little C&C because I know I need it bad.  
Thanks in advance and Happy Holidays! 


	2. Facing The Music

* * *

**Disclaimer:** NAMCO and Tri-Ace (among others) own it all.   
**Timeline:** Post-game, some events during the last part of the Journey may be mentioned.   
**Warning(s):** Big fat ending spoiler-tag here, shonen-ai and OOCness...   
**Pairing(s):** Kratos/Zelos (Lloyd/Colette, one-sided Sheena/Lloyd, Genis/Presea, intoxicated Regal/Raine X3)   
**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to thank all the people who've reviewed this story so far, I love you all! I never imagined so many people already liked this pairing or took a liking to the pairing after reading the teaser. I really shouldn't be the one to introduce the pairing, though. I'm sure many people would have done a better job at it than me. Gah, this chapter shows it. I'm not really happy with it, but after the umpteenth revision... This one was by far the best... How depressing... Oh well...   
My responses to you awesome reviewers can be found at the end of the first chapter by the way. This (quick considering it's me) update is dedicated to you all! 

"**Emphasis**..."   
"_Mumble/Whisper/Something to that effect_..."   
_Thoughts/Flashback_

* * *

**   
ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS   
**   
by _Omakase Shimasu_

**Chapter 2: Facing The Music**

For a moment it seemed like time had stopped. Nobody moved, not a word was spoken. The tensity in the air was almost tangible, to the point of being suffocating. It was such a horrible contrast to the storm raging inside Zelos' head. A true free-for-all, voices shrill, loud, high-pitched, low - screaming, murmuring, hissing, whispering, all trying to outdo the other whilst relaying the same message over and over. _The Idiot Chosen blew it, again..._ The redhead didn't have the time or the energy to overcome the voices and make sense of the situation before him. The events that had led up to his and Kratos' predicament at that moment had all flown by far too fast for his poor brain to handle. Not to mention that most of those events were still drifting around in murky waters, blanketed by a persistent fog sporting little devil's ears and a pointy tail. One which Zelos had no idea how to deal with right then. 

The expressionless face of Zelos' soon-to-be ex-bud tugged mercilessly at his heart-strings. The thought that he was partially but still directly the cause of Lloyd bottling up his emotions inside that way hurt him in ways he couldn't express, much less explain. He only knew he would have done anything to make things right again. 

Kratos wasn't faring much better at his end of the bed. While he was able to hold a remarkable front, he was torn inside by guilt, shame and uncertainty. Guilt and shame at the possibility that he may have had... done certain things with someone his son considered a friend (if there was one thing Kratos regretted about his son, it was the boy's... eccentric choice in companions) and **male** to booth. Uncertainty because it was still a possibility, but the chances they hadn't fooled around were slim at best. 

Most of all, though, Kratos shared Zelos' pain. He had broken his promise never to hurt his son. Never to betray his trust like he had in the past. To be a true father to him, a father Lloyd deserved. 

The two both knew an explanation would be better than nothing. It was all they could give, while praying Lloyd would understand. 

Unfortunately, the brunette was the first out of the three to regain his senses, proving it by bowing his head while clutching the handle with more force than usual. "Dad... Zelos..." Lloyd's shoulders started to tremble. 

Lloyd... _crying..._

Kratos and Zelos both felt like the worst kind of scum that ever set foot on the planet. That was until the young swordsman couldn't control himself anymore and collapsed into a ball on the ground, laughter - healthy and oh so loud - escaping him. 

Kratos and Zelos blinked, mouths gaping. The tears came. Lloyd **was** crying. But not because of the reason the two had come up with earlier. 

Choking, Lloyd made an effort to stop his boisterous laughter, coughing a few times before wiping his teary eyes. "'m sorry," he managed between chuckles. Sitting up, Lloyd took a little breather before continuing, "I'm sorry, Dad, Zelos... It's my fault you're like this right now. I should've stopped you the minute I saw you two running up to the second floor, but you were having such a fun time together... and I didn't think you two would actually..." The young man had the decency to blush as he let the sentence fade. 

Lloyd knew...? Had basically set them up? Preposterous. 

Kratos patiently cleared his throat, before attempting to speak. "You knew, but didn't stop us...?? You approve of such an act--" 

Zelos cut in with an incredulous expression on his face. "We had **fun** **_together_** before..." 

"I see you two really don't remember much of anything that happened last night." Lloyd stood up, dusting off his pants more out of habit than anything else. "Why don't you freshen up - put on some clothes - and come downstairs? Professor Raine's got a few things to explain, maybe it will help you remember." Before he left the room, Lloyd looked back, a blush deeper than the one before appearing on his cheeks. "I never realized you two liked sleeping in the nude." With that he made himself scarce. Fast. 

It took a moment before the sudden silence was broken. "...he doesn't know, either." 

"...indeed."

* * *

After two quick showers, the men's minds and bodies had been sufficiently refreshed, ready to take on the task of finding out what had in fact transpired between them the night before. 

"Well, guess it's time to face the music, huh Kratos?" Zelos asked with a cheerfulness that was as false as his grin shaky with anxiety. There was nothing to do about it though. If he stalled one more minute he would only end up in a heap of nerves on the ground. One part of him was dying to find out, since he was a curious person by nature. However, the other part that basically dominated his entire being stood nailed to the ground, refusing to move an inch. That part knew that the suspicions they had about their activities the night before were true and didn't want the other finding out his secret at any cost. 

Of course, that wouldn't be fair to Kratos, even though they didn't exactly get along as much as Lloyd would have liked to see. Also, who was to say the fog would never clear? Kratos would find out eventually anyway. That's why Zelos was making a conscious effort to turn the Goddess-forsaken doorknob and open the door so they could finally get a move-on. _Just a matter of a sideways flick o' the ol' wrist. No big deal there--_

A large hand encircled his wrist, just as he was about to make the divine move, effectively halting Zelos in his movements and beating of the heart.

* * *

_He fell back in the soft snow, not caring for the tangled mess his red locks would undoubtedly become if he did. A smile played along his lips as he was suddenly drowned in shadow. Auburn hair and playful brown eyes moved into view, making him giggle softly._

* * *

_He lifted his arms in order to protect his hair from the other's 'evil touch'. Laughter, rich and loud rang through the dark night sky._

* * *

_Large hands captured his wrists, forcing them down in the snow above his head. Zelos' laughter died down, but a smile still remained. His chest was heaving from all the excitement. He could even make out his own breath forming a cloud right in front of his eyes before disappearing in the air. No move was made to free his limbs however._

* * *

_The other's eyes were still focused on him. Zelos returned the look, wide blue eyes studying the emotion within the warm brown ones above him. Nostalgia, sorrow, happiness, worry, regret, shame, awe. It felt like he was drowning in a sea of warmth... _

He watched as the other slowly descended. He closed his eyes as their lips met...

* * *

Zelos gasped, small and quick. It had felt like an eternity had passed before the rhythmic beating of his heart returned. _What in the fifteen levels of Niflheim was...? ...oh... Oh... Goddess..._

"Are you paying attention at all?" a low baritone voice drawled in his ear. 

With a start, Zelos looked up into familiar narrow eyes. _Kratos... Eh?_ For a moment he swore he saw a haze of worry flash past, but he quickly chalked that up to shock. Shocked influence, caused by that vision he had just experienced. _A vision of myself and-- Dammit, who am I kidding? I'm starting to remember- I'm in it **deep**_. 

Focusing on the present, Zelos forced a tiny smirk to cover up his falter. "You know me, if you ain't a pretty little thing..." 

Kratos rolled his eyes. "_At least you're back to your 'normal' self again..._ In any case, I was saying it might be best to pretend nothing happened between us. At all." 

"Stating the obvious much?" 

"Meaning you are not to call me Kratos," Kratos clarified with a grunt. 

Zelos snorted. "I didn't call you--" 

The other sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, you did. You were talking about such nonsense as making music or some such thing." 

That got a genuine chuckle out of the Chosen. "'Facing the music' you mean. Geez, you really are an old man, Pops." He never knew how much he had missed these verbal spars over time until then. It was familiar ground and just something which Zelos craved after the discoveries he made that morning. "OK, nothing happened between us. Maybe you want to hold up to your end too?" Zelos indicated his wrist with a nudge of the hand. 

A blush spread around the older man's cheeks as he realized his hand was still very much touching the younger man. With a small frown of confusion, Kratos quickly yanked his hand away. "O-of course." Avoiding Zelos' eyes (the redhead mirroring Kratos' action from his end) he gestured vaguely, "Well, we should get moving. The others will start to wonder." Opening the door, he stepped out into the hallway. 

Still inside, Zelos looked down at his hand, cursing the fact he was missing the other man's touch already. "_Kratos... what are you doing to me?_" 

With a silent sigh and a last 'Kratos' muttered under his breath, Zelos left the room. It would be the last time he would say that name until the group would leave again. _Being sentimental so isn't me._

The door closed with a soft click. 

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Kase:** ...this fic reminds me why I hate writing get-togethers... They're always beating around the bush and I always make them terribly OOC. Hehe, I actually cut the original chapter up in two parts. X3 Man, I'm evil. Scrap that! X3 Man, I'm powerful! Buwahahaha   
OK, seriously, I didn't intend to portray myself as the evil maniacal bastard author by splitting these two chapters. It's just that I'm having difficulty with coming up with ideas at the moment. And I didn't want to disappoint the ones who are desperately waiting for an update (I wish). I like pleasing people and myself, so problem fixed, no?   
Well, hope you enjoyed! And reviews/C&C are still more than welcome! (C&C stands for constructive criticism by the way)

* * *

_**Review Corner:** _

**ShimaGenki:** "Flattered yet_"? I don't think it's possible I could feel more flattered than I do now. Hehe, another update so soon? I'm a fast updater when I want to be, but not that fast! I'll make a serious effort though, because I don't fancy boots much. XP And I know it would please you. _

**sirhcnotilih:** 5 out of 5 rating (thanks!) and another fan of the pairing to booth! 

**Seventh Sage:** Aaw, don't worry. I'm never going to have Kratos make Lloyd cry! Zelos however... enjoys bishie torment X3 Hehehehe-- Aherm. As for your question... eh... "Old man", "Pops"? Something along that line. Kratos would be too familiar and it's Zelos we're talking about afterall, hehe. 

**zaki:** Aaaw, I love it best of all when people say they like (understand) the pairing. Makes me feel not so alone. :) I'll be sure to keep working on this fic, it's too much fun not to. Although I keep getting attacked by little plot bunnies which keep adding ideas, while I originally intended this to be a short, fluffy multi-part fic... 

**Katandshadow:** No, not the Smoked Salmon in addition to Mr. Boot! Now I'll have to get my butt in gear. XD Hmm, as for the update... I write whenever inspiration strikes, but seeing I've been mobbed by little plot bunnies, I'll have to take it slow and sort it all out before continueing. So sorry, but I'll try to give you your update as fast as possible. 

**Shadow0:** Haha, will do, will do. I made the beginning that way intentionally, because the main plot of this fic is for them (Zelos and Kratos) to find out what exactly went on between them "the dreaded night before". 


End file.
